Todo pasó en Navidad
by sol kiryuu
Summary: Zero Kiryuu recuerda como fue que descubrio que aquel idiota lo amaba aunque todo fue por culpa del alcohol y su falta de memoria de lo que sucedio la noche anterior, sin embargo le ayudan a recordar de una forma muy didactica lo que habia sucedido. Pareja: KanamexZero Este escrito participa en el evento navideño Amigo Secreto del grupo de Facebook KanamexZero. Y es


Todo pasó en navidad.

 _Un peli plata se sentó de golpe en la cama cuando fue consciente de los ruidos que había a su alrededor. El dolor de cabeza típico que viene después de beber toda la noche se hizo presente. Tomo su cabeza con una de sus manos mientras intentaba recordar cómo fue que llego a ese lugar…_

 _ **¿Qué rayo había pasado? ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no recuerda nada?**_

 _Negó con suavidad para que el dolor no se acrecentara, cerro sus ojos y apoyo su espalda contra el respaldar de la cama, que cabe decir es enorme, se concentró para así poder recordar todo, es imposible que solo por tomar se haya olvidado de lo que hizo ¿verdad?_

 _Lo último que recuerda es a su querido gemelo quien llego llorando a su lado porque había roto con su último novio en vísperas de navidad… le convenció de ir a beber para pasar las penas, al principio no quería pero el menor tiene un poder de convencimiento increíble, terminaron en un bar, bebiendo hasta no poder más…_

— _¿Por qué tienes esa cara Zero? —se dejó escuchar una grave y sensual voz por el cuarto que hizo que el peli plata se sobresalta aún más._

— _Pero qué demonios… ¿Kuran? ¿Qué haces aquí? —gruñó de inmediato poniéndose de pie y solo allí se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, el color rojo subió por su rostro de forma rápida y quito una de las sabanas para tapar su cuerpo._

 _Kaname Kuran el hermoso vampiro de raza pura solo soltó una leve carcajada ante aquello y decidió divertirse un poco._

— _Primer punto esta es mi casa, y esta mi habitación, y no sé porque te avergüenzas anoche no te avergonzaste mientras te desnudabas para mí —ronroneo mientras paso su lengua por sus labios._

— _¿Qué yo hice qué? no bromees Kuran —apretó sus manos en puño —yo no pude… —no podía ser cierto lo que el castaño le indicaba, él no podía haberse acostado con Kaname ¿verdad? Oh por dios donde quedo su dignidad, va matar a Ichiru cuando lo vea… a todo esto…_

— _No es broma Zero, tu pequeño —se acercó de forma cautelosas pero sexy hasta el cazador y tomo su rostro —anoche te comportaste de una forma que jamás olvidare…_

— _No me toques Kuran —dio un manotazo rápido y se alejó lo más que pudo e intento recordar…_

— _No recuerdo que anoche te quejaras porque te tocara, más bien te molestaba cuando mis manos estaban lejos de tu cuerpo, incluso grabaste nuestra sesión de "amor" en tu celular, y luego me lo enviaste, para serte sincero no sé si se lo habrás enviado a alguien más… realmente estabas borracho Zero —el castaño mientras decía aquello buscaba en su aparato móvil el dichoso video._

— _¿Te aprovechaste de mi estado? —pregunto desconcertado el peli plata —vampiro pervertido —vocifero molesto._

— _Yo no me aproveche de ti Zero, más bien a ti te gusto y créeme que intente negarme pero tú no me dejabas —se escogió de hombros mientras se acercaba más a él lindo cazador acorralándolo contra la cama en sus movimientos rápidos —a ti te gusto estar así anoche —ronroneo pasando su lengua por el cuello del menor que luchaba por soltarse._

 _Aquello solo hace que su lado vampiro disfrute y salga a flote, que se excite de tener a su víctima bajo su cuerpo. Sabe que no debe ni puede morder a Zero pues este esta traumado con aquello pero demonios que el cazador se la hace difícil._

— _Deja de moverte Zero —Gruño inhalando el aroma del peli plata y volvió a lamer el cuello mientras bajaba lentamente hasta esos lindos y rosados pezones para mordisquearlos un poco, quiere hacerlo suyo de nuevo._

— _Basta Kaname —pidió removiéndose inquieto, por más que quisiera decir que aquello no le gustaba sería una total mentira, demonios que lo estaba disfrutando más de lo que debería._

 _El peli plata se arqueo cuando sintió como le mordía y jalaba un pezón, aquello le gustaba demasiado, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar._

— _Kaname por favor —rogo pero esta vez no era precisamente para que se detuviera quería que le siguiera tocando y que le ayudara a desahogarse_

— _Así me gustas más Zero— ronroneo el castaño mientras seguía en su labor de darle placer al peli plata, sus labios bajaron por su vientre hasta llegar al miembro de Zero — esto es una parte de lo que me hiciste anoche cariño — ronroneo y tomo al cazador con su boca, saboreando el pene del chico._

— _ahhh Kaname! No es posible que... ahh dios Kaname! — gimió el peli plata mientras se arqueaba desesperado, sus manos fueron al cabello castaño y lo jalaron y con ello llegaron recuerdos de la noche anterior_

" _ **uhm… angm Zero, Zero más me voy a venir si sigues así... Zero por… angm"**_

 _La cara del peli plata se volvió roja por los recuerdos que invadieron su cabeza esa era una razon pero la otra es por lo que el castaño le esta realizando en estos momentos, esa deliciosa felación donde la lengua de Kaname se pasea por todo su pene y le da especial atención a su cabeza, sabe que en cualquier momento se vendrá, nunca nadie le había dado sexo oral... se arqueo jadeando y casi gritando de placer, quería más, mucho más, jalo con más fuerza el cabello del vampiro de raza pura._

— _Kaname... ka... ya... por... ya por favor... me ven... — intento avisar mientras movía sus caderas desesperado. No sabía si rogaba para que parara o para que siguiera en ello._

 _El vampiro solo sonrió internamente y lamio por última vez la punta de ese pene y puso un dedo allí evitando que se corriera, escucho de inmediato un bufido de protesta, el cuerpo de su "pareja" necesitaba aquella deliciosa y deleitosa liberación._

— _Diablos Kaname — reclamo jadeando y le vio a los ojos casi rogándole para que siguiera — yo deje que te corrieras anoche... no es justo..._

— _Wow con que ahora recuerdas lo que hicimos anoche Zero —ronroneo y beso con suavidad los labios del peli plata, debe reconocer que siempre le ha gustado, más de lo que él quería admitir en un principio, luego cuando lo acepto intento acercarse pero este siempre lo alejaba, sin embargo anoche todo cambio, sabe que quizás se aprovechó de su estado, sin embargo todo es culpa de Zero pues este se confeso en su estado de ebriedad que lo ama, por lo tanto ahora no dejara que se vaya de su lado, además los ebrios no mienten ¿verdad?_

— _Algo recuerdo —expreso desviando la mirada y se sonrojo pues sabe que se confesó al castaño en la noche de seguro el otro lo usara para su diversión._

— _Zero ahora que estás sobrio, dime ¿Qué sientes por mí? —pidió mientras inicio a masturbar al peli plata con suavidad para que después no le reclame que le gusta torturarlo._

 _De nueva cuenta las mejillas del cazador se tiñeron de un lindo color rosa que le quedaba bastante erótico en esta situación, soltó un jadeo e intento no ver al vampiro a los ojos._

— _No siento nada por ti —mintió descaradamente —lo que dije ayer si es que dije algo fue por el efecto del alco… diablos Kaname no hagas eso —rogo cuando sintió que le apretaron un poco el miembro en la punta para de esa forma torturarlo un poco._

— _Entonces di la verdad ¿me amas Zero Kiryuu? —pregunto tomando el rostro del chico para que le viera a los ojos, sabe a la perfección que el peli plata no es capaz de mentir si mira a los ojos a alguien._

— _uhm… ¿y si fuera así que? —pregunto serio y frio. Para que iba a mentir si sabe que haciendo aquello el castaño lo iba a descubrir, además es más fácil parar esto de una vez y que Kaname se aburra de joderlo._

— _Siempre me ha gustado tu honestidad Zero_ — _ronroneo acercándose a los labios del chico_ — _aparte Zero yo también te amo_ — _ronroneo para posar de una vez esos labios en los del otro, creando un beso tranquilo y romántico._

— ¿En qué piensas Zero? ¿Por qué no me ayudas con esta cosa? —expreso haciendo malabares con las luces del árbol de navidad.

—Te dije que deberíamos haberlo armado antes y no el mismo día de noche buena, era claro que todos vendrían aquí, pero tú eres más terco que una mula Kaname —comento divertido y se paró para ayudar al castaño, desde ese encuentro extraño para confesarse llevan 3 años.

— ¿Ah? Pero si tú fuiste el que anoche prefirió hacer otra cosa amor —comento el castaño acercándose al peli plata y le beso con suavidad en el cuello.

—Aléjate Kaname, no hay más besos ni acercamiento de algún tipo hasta que toda la casa quede impregnada de navidad.

—No has cambiado nada, eres tan malo —comento con un leve puchero y suspiro, todos los años es lo mismo, se niega hasta último momento a armar el árbol de navidad y a Zero solo le dice que deberían armarlo porque de seguro su casa será el punto de encuentro de todos. Y como siempre es el cazador quien tiene razón y están a última hora en adornar y armar el árbol de navidad.

—No soy malo… soy estricto —aseguro mientras le quitaba las luces de las manos y se puso a adornar el árbol de pino —tu cuelga las botas y los muérdagos Kaname —pidió con una sonrisa.

El castaño sonrió y se dedicó a realizar la tarea que se le encomendó.

Después de unas cuantas horas estaba todo listo incluyendo la cena preparada por Zero, pasaron solo unos cinco minutos y todos llegaron a la casa, todos con regalos en bolsas y sonriendo, cada uno de sus amigos tenían el espíritu navideño en sus cuerpos.

Pasaron horas haciendo bromas entre ellos, riendo, tomando y comiendo. Todos los que fueron eran una familia, una muy unida que aunque tenían claras diferencias en muchos aspectos de a poco se fueron aceptando y desde hace unos dos años atrás se trasformaron en lo que son ahora.

—Feliz navidad —chillo Aidou cuando escucho las campanadas de la doce de la noche.

Y después de ese primer grito todos se abrazaron y entregaron los regalos.

Kaname jalo a Zero un poco lejos de la multitud y se acercó a besar sus labios con suavidad.

—Feliz navidad amor, cásate conmigo —pidió deslizando un hermoso anillo de oro blando en el dedo.

Zero iba a reclamar por haberlo alejado de Ichiru quien estaba abriendo un regalo divertido pues este era el primer año que asistía a esa reunión. Pero todo intento de reclamo murió en su garganta cuando escucho las palabras del castaño quien no tuvo anestesia algún para decirle aquello, mordió su labio con suavidad y se acercó para besarlo en los labios.

—Claro que si —expreso con una muy leve sonrisa, estaba feliz más de lo que nunca había estado.

Después de eso se escucharon gritos de alegrías y felicidades por la nueva apareja que se casaría.

Al fin todos eran felices con sus respectivas parejas o simplemente solos pero con una vida plena y feliz. En especial los tortolitos.


End file.
